


Tanaka, how could you!?

by 13ERROR13



Series: Tanaka, How Could You!? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Arse Worship, Asahi is such a shy nerd, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Ejaculating Dildo, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Pornstars, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, and Nishinoya is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ERROR13/pseuds/13ERROR13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi couldn't believe what he was seeing. He slammed his laptop shut as soon as he saw what website he was sent to. Pornhub.</p><p>Tanaka, how could you!? Why would you!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the actual hell Tanka!?!?

Asahi couldn't believe what he was seeing. He slammed his laptop shut as soon as he saw what website he was sent to. Pornhub.

Tanaka, how could you!? Why would you!?

Asahi recieved an email earlier from Tanaka, saying that "You HAVE to see this!!" Carefully, Asahi clicked the link that was attatched. He slammed his laptop closed once seeing that he was sent to a porn website.

Of course Tanaka was on here. But why would he send it to Asahi?

Curious, Asahi slowly lifted up his laptop and entered his password, unlocking it. The porn site came up. He read the title that was in big, bold lettering underneath the video. "Small Twink Boy Cums Hard After Prostate Milking"

Asahi blinked, eyes widening. Twink? Tanaka is straight, why would he be...looking...at...this...

The video finished loading. On the screen, a boy was sitting on what looked like his bed. He has thigh high black socks and nothing else. He has messy black hair and a blonde fringe that sits between his eyes...

Noya!?

What's Noya doing? What's he doing on here!? Asahi bit his chew, worrying it until it was red. The video started to play but then Asahi quickly grabbed his headphones and stuck them in the laptop, taking a deep breath to try and calm his heart.

On the screen, Noya smiled before flipping himself over onto his stomach, the camera between his legs, pointing at his ass. Asahi swallowed thickly, staring at his computer.

Noya used his hands to pull apart his ass cheeks, showing his clean, pink hole. Asahi nearly fainted.

He softly and slowly pushes a finger into his hole, which Asahi can see is slightly shiny and wet looking-

No! Don't think about Noya like that! He's your best friend!

...But, he is doing a porn video...

No! Not an excuse! No-

_"Ahh, mm."_

Noya moaned, the sound playing loud in Asahi's ears thanks to the headphones. Asahi covered his mouth, face a bright red, tips of ears and neck also a similar shade. He stared at the video, mouth agape under hand.

Noya continued to play his ass, pulling the cheeks apart, slowly pushing his finger in and pulling it out. Asahi licked his lips at the slight resistence as Noya pulled his finger out slowly.

_"Mmmm. M'kay."_ Noya reached off screen and grabbed a pretty big bottle of a white-ish liquid. He bent, almost contortid, and drizzled it across his ass. He pulled one ass cheek aside and let the white, thick substance drip onto his hole. It seemed too thick to be regular lube, and lube was normally clear, not an off white colour. Then Asahi read the lable on the bottle.

"Cum Lube"

Oh, alright then.

Noya chuckled, it deep. _"This stuff is so good. I'll certainly be using this later."_ He shaked the bottle slightly, the "stuff" being the lube.

He set it somewhere out of frame before grabbing something else. It was silver and thin, barely thicker than Asahi's finger. Noya got up on his hands and knees, fixing the camera to make sure he was in frame. His upper half was resting on the bed, ass in the air. He slowly pushed the thin silver thing into his hole, "mm"ing softly as he did so.

He pushed it in pretty deep, then pushed a button at the end of the silver thing. It buzzed to life, albeit quietly. Noya moaned, a soft smile on his face.

_"Y-yeahhh, oh god."_

Asahi could feel his cock straining against his shorts, a more than obvious tent showing. He listened intentely to Noya's moans, the little wet sounds, watching Noya push that silver vibrator in different directions, cursing softly before moaning quite loudly.

_"O-oh fuck, there, right there, yes, yes, ohhhhh fuuuuck!"_ Noya moaned loudly, hips twitching, thighs shaking slightly. He gasped and moaned, yelling out "yes!" and "righ there!"

Soon, his cock twitched, cum dripping from the tip. He gasped and heaved for breath, keeping the vibrator on his prostate. The cum dripped onto the sheets, now a steady, constant dripping.

Asahi used his thumb to stroke the head of his cock through his shorts, watching, staring. He couldn't tear his eyes away, the sight on his screen was so mesmerising, arousing.

Soon, Noya pulled the vibrator from his hole and turned it off. He sighed, letting whoever was watching absorb the scene before them.

Noya smiled at the camera, cheeks flushed and hair a mess, before turning it off, the video ending.

Asahi could barely make out the fact that he had just cum hard in his shorts, soaking them. He quickly emailed Tanaka back with a message along the lines of "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL TANAKA!?!?" 


	2. Noya, oh my god!!

A few days after the video Asahi received of Noya moaning like an absolute cockslut, he got another email from Tanaka. Asahi clicked the link, braver this time, almost looking forward to what Tanaka sent him.

Again, he was sent to a porn site. He read the title, plugging in his headphones and slipping them in his ears.

"Small Twink Takes Horse Cock"

What!?

Noya would break his ass if he tried that!

The video finished loading. Noya was butt naked this time, smiling, his hair down again. Asahi smiled a bit. He liked Noya when his hair wasn't styled, it looked nice on him.

_"Hey, uh...today, I bought this bad boy."_ He pulls into screen a rather realistic looking horse cock dildo. Asahi swallowed. Noya showed how big it was by comparing it to his forearm. It was about the same length and width. He smirked. _"This is going up my butt."_

Asahi snorted. Even in sexual circumstances, Noya was still Noya.

_"And, this thing has a veeeery special feature. It can cum."_ He showed the tube going from the base of the dildo to off screen. _"I'm using that cum lube stuff. So this bad boy is going to cum inside me."_

With that all said and done. He laid on his side, camera catching all of his ass. Asahi could see his hole was pink and wet. So he prepped himself. Well, duh, of course he did. He's taking that thing, Asahi thought.

Noya slicked up the dildo quite a bit and then slowly pushed the flat head of the didlo to his hole. He very slowly pushed inside, "mm"ing softly. Soon, he had at least half of the dildo inside of him.

He pulled it back out slowly, then pushed it in again, then back out, then in again.

Soon, Noya was panting softly. Slick, wet sounds loud in Asahi's ears.

He took more and more of it, nearly to the base. Then he pulled it back out and pushed it in again, his pace getting faster and faster as the video went on.

_"Mmm, ahhh, oh god."_

Asahi only assumed that the dildo was filling Noya up with cum. That's so lewd! Asahi scolded his mind for thinking such dirty things, but Noya moaned again and Asahi's mind was nothing but pleasurable mush.

_"Heh, you guys ready for this?"_ Noya said, and slowly pulled out the dildo. The head popped out and the cum lube gushed out, streaming down Noya's thigh. It just kept coming out. Noya panted and laughed softly, setting down the dildo and pulling his ass cheek aside, letting more lube dribble out. Asahi swallowed thickly.

_"Man...heh, gotta use this one more often."_ Noya dipped his fingers into the lube and pushed it back inside his gaping hole, moaning softly.

He pulled his fingers out and sat up, earning a squish noise and an "ew" from Noya. He smiled at the camera and blew a kiss, smirking.

_"Hope you enjoyed, Asahi."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm going to hell for this. Most definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing several gifs on Tumblr, I got the idea to write this. I'm not sure why it's Asahi/Noya, but it is.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: yes, cum lube is real. It's actual lube that is thick like actual cum. It is indeed real


End file.
